Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW?
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Special Generation 6th Single (2005) |Next = 21ji Made no Cinderella 8th Single (2005) }} Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? (なんちゅう恋をやってるぅ YOU KNOW？; What a Love I'm in, You Know?) is Berryz Koubou's 7th single. It was released on June 8, 2005 in a Regular Edition. The Single V was released on June 22, 2005 and sold a total of 9,311 copies. This song was used as the ending theme for the anime Patalliro Saiyuki!. Tracklist CD #Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? #Yume de Do Up (夢でドゥーアップ; Do Up in a Dream) #Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? (Instrumental) Single V #Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? #Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? (Dance Shot Version) #Making of Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Ishimura Maiha *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Single Information ;Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *Chorus: Inaba Atsuko, Takeuchi Hiroaki, and Tsunku *Music Video: Kawatani Hideo (Director), Mizuno Hiroaki (Producer) ;Yume de Do Up *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Hashimoto Yukari *Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki TV Performances *2005.06.05 Hello! Morning *2005.06.10 Ongaku Senshi MUSIC FIGHTER Concert Performances ;Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? *Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Shoka Hatsu Tandoku ~Marugoto~ *2005nen Natsu W & Berryz Koubou Concert Tour "HIGH SCORE! *Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Aki ~Switch ON!~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Nyoki Nyoki Champion!~ *Berryz Koubou Summer Concert Tour 2006 "Natsu Natsu! ~Anata wo Suki ni Naru Sangenzoku~ *Berryz Koubou Live 2007 Sakura Mankai ~Kono Kandou wa Nidoto Nai Shunkan de Aru~ *Berryz Koubou Concert 2007 Haru ~Zoku Sakura Mankai Golden Week Hen~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Welcome! Berryz Kyuuden~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Aki Fuyu ~Berikou Fest!~ *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ - Ogawa Rena, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Ogawa Rena, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi *Berryz Koubou 10shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai~ *Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Professional~ *Berryz Koubou Last Concert 2015 Berryz Koubou Ikubee~! *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 3gatsu ~Marching!~ - Tsubaki Factory *Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show ~Enjoy! Happy Summer!!~ - Kumai Yurina *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER - Sudo Maasa, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina *Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show ~ENJOY! The first stage in 2019☆~ - Kumai Yurina *Shimizu Saki Casual Dinner Show ~Heisei Saigo no Hinamatsuri, Kotoshi mo Kinen Subeki Kono Hi ni 1ri de Dinner Show Shichaimasu~ - Shimizu Saki *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 12gatsu ~Musubu~ - Yamada Ichigo, Nakayama Natsume, Tamenaga Shion, Kubota Nanami, Hiromoto Ruri, Kitahara Momo ;Yume de Do Up *Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Aki ~Switch ON!~ Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings Total Reported Sales: 19,804* Trivia *Shimizu Saki and Natsuyaki Miyabi took over Ishimura Maiha's lines during performances after she left. Additional Videos Berryz Koubou - Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Dance Shor Ver. External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW?, Yume de Do Up es:Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:2005 Singles Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:2005 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2005 Single Vs Category:Theme Songs